falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Diamond City
Diamond City znane także jako Zielony Klejont Wspólnoty '- największe miasto we Wspólnocie, najbezpieczniejsze osiedle regionu oraz centrum handlu we Wspólnocie, konkurujące pod tym względem tylko z Bunker Hill. Historia Diamond City zostało założone w 2130 roku na stadionie baseballowym, Fenway Park i szybko stało się największym i najbezpieczniejszym osiedlem na terenach Wspólnoty. Stadion i jego grube mury zapewniały wszystkim jego mieszkańcom poczucie bezpieczeństwa, nie spotykane nigdzie indziej. Szybko jednak w mieście pojawiły się rozwarstwienia społeczne. Najbogatsi zamieszkiwali ekskluzywne górne trybuny stadionu oraz loże VIP, biedni natomiast byli stłoczeni na dawnej murawie stadionu. W 2180 roku na Diamond City najechała grupa supermutantów. Dzięki pomocy Minutemanów Wspólnoty, mieszkańcom miasta udało się odeprzeć ich atak. To wydarzenie rozsławiło Minutemanów na całą Wspólnotę. W 2229 roku miało miejsce wydarzenie znane jako "incydent złamanej maski". Osoba znana jako Pan Carter, przybyła do Diamond City i spotkała się z ciepłym przyjęciem przez mieszkańców. Pewnego razu Carter upił się w barze i wpadł w szał. Zaczął strzelać do mieszkańców Diamond City, zabijając kilku z nich. W końcu on sam został zabity przez ochronę miasta. Jak się okazało, nie był on człowiekiem tylko syntkiem. Nie takim jakie widzieli wcześniej mieszkańcy Wspólnoty. Ten wyglądał oraz zachowywał się jak człowiek. Mieszkańcy Diamond City wpadli w panikę. Bali się, że zostaną potajemnie zastąpieni przez ich syntetyczne odpowiedniki. Władze miasta bagatelizowały sprawę a mieszkańcy miasta coraz bardziej wpadali w paranoję wywołaną strachem. Jak się okazało ich obawy nie były bezpodstawne. Ludzie od czasu do czasu znikali w tajemniczych okolicznościach po to by po paru tygodniach odnaleźć się i nie pamiętać wcześniejszych wydarzeń. Okazywali się być podmienionymi syntetycznymi kopiami samych siebie. W 2272 roku protektron Takahashi otworzył w mieście bar, który stał się ważną częścią kultury miasta. W 2282 roku burmistrzem miasta został człowiek nazwiskiem McDonough, który w pierwszych dniach swojego urzędowania podjął kontrowersyjną decyzję o wydaleniu wszystkich ghuli z miasta. Część z ghuli zamieszkała w Dobrym Sąsiedztwie, reszta rozpierzchła się po pustkowiach. W 2287 roku dziennikarka Piper Wright oraz jej siostra Natalie, zaczęły wysnuwać podejrzenia, że burmistrz McDonough może być podmienionym syntkiem. Cześć mieszkańców miasta uwierzyła w ich obawy. Piper za te pomówienia została wydalona z miasta. Wróciła dopiero dzięki pomocy Samotnego Wędrowca, który przybył do Diamond City w poszukiwaniu tropu swojego syna. '''Mieszkańcy ' '''Budynki Występowanie Diamond City pojawia się tylko w Fallout 4 i jest również wspomniany w dzienniku Zoey w dodatku Automatron. Jest to także wspomniana lokalizacja jako pytanie w cotygodniowym zadaniu w Fallout Shelter. Galeria DiamondCity Approach.png DiamondCityEntrance.png DiamondCityMain.png DiamondCityStands-Fallout4.jpg DiamondCityStage-Fallout4.jpg FO4 Diamond City Mayors office overlook.jpg DiamondCityMayor-Fallout4.jpg FO4 Diamond City Geneva's desk.png DiamondCityStreet-Fallout4.jpg DiamondCity-Diner-Fallout4.jpg DiamondCity AtNight.png Fo4 DiamondCity Inside.png Diamond City GroundView.png Diamond_City.jpg Diamond City Christmas style FO4.png Diamond City Halloween style FO4.png Diamond City market centre Halloween style FO4.png FO4_red_seat.jpg FO4 Diamond City Close Gate Secret.jpg Szkice koncepcyjne Diamond City concept art.png Fo4-diamond-city-concept2.png FO4 E3 Diamond city Concept.png Diamond City color studies.png Diamond City outside.png Diamond City panorama.png Fo4-diamond-city-concept.png Art of Fallout 4 Diamond City.png de:Diamond City en:Diamond City es:Diamond City fr:Diamond City hu:Gyémántváros it:Diamond City ja:Diamond City ko:다이아몬드 시티 pt:Diamond City ru:Даймонд-сити uk:Даймонд-сіті zh:鑽石城 Kategoria:Miasta i wioski Kategoria:Wspólnota Kategoria:Lokacje (Fallout 4) Kategoria:Lokacje wspomniane w grach Serii Fallout